Hey! I'm in High School!
by DixieChicrules123
Summary: Aurora has just moved from her hometown to the capital city Iacon and she loathes it. But once she's dropped into the 3rd year at the academy, she will meet new friends, face troublesome teen problems, try and keep the dormroom tidy, fall in love and, maybe she'll learn something? Optimus/OC Ironhide/Chromia Jazz/Arcee Ratchet/Moonracer. ON HAITUS
1. Brand New Academy

**Hello! This is in no way related to my other current story From Hell to Heaven. This is a completely new story for me. Again, it is only my second fanfic so please be kind with your merciless words!**

**I thought, what would it be like for the gang's time in High School? The main characters are: Optimus (right now is still Orion), Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, my OC, Arcee, Chromia, and Moonracer. There will be other characters though as other students and teachers, parents and so on...**

**See if you can guess who will be paired up with who?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OC Aurora**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aurora's PoV

The worst thing about joining a boarding academy in any other vorn other than the first, all of the groups have been formed and it's almost impossible to get into a gang with people who you'd find tolerable. Of course I could always find some loner or outsider and be friends with them, but then I would just seem needy and desperate to make some kind or relation. Why is the pre-adolescent vorns so difficult for me? It's so typical that my sire would force me to move academies right before my third vorn there. He said it was because I wasn't making enough friends there and thought it was in my best interest. But I knew he was only wanting to further his career by going to Iacon where all the big business was going down. There were rumours that the Headmentor was actually an illegal high grade importer, yet it was the lob players that made that all up. So my dad used that as the perfect excuse to have the academy shut down, leaving me no excuses on not going because of my education there. It's so unfair. No one else has to undergo the discomfort of moving halfway across Cybertron from the small villages to the Capital city Iacon. Worst part, my creators didn't even try to understand the hard time I was going though with all this change. Life has a funny way of working out. I mean, one click you're in your academy then the next you're driving up to an alien-like academy that you had no idea even existed until recently. Speaking of driving up, I'd arrived to my new academy: Iacon Academy for Younglings. Immediately the name was putting me off. The Council of Primes thought we liked to be thought of as Younglings? No. Another reason why I already hated it here. Soon enough, the transportation pod came to a halt, allowing me to get out and away from my femme creator. Quickly, I grabbed my case with my data pads and other numerous equipment that I needed for classes, along with some things for myself held inside. It had the effects of a sub-space so I could fit almost twice as much inside than the normal person could. But before I could get away fast enough, a servo grabbed mine, pulling me to come back to my carrier. My carrier looked at me with fake sympathetic optics.

"We know how hard this is for you, but don't worry, everything will turn out for the better soon Aurora." my carrier said with a tiny smile. My eyes just hardened and stared at her in disbelief.

"If you knew how hard this was for me, you never would have forced me to come to fragging Iacon. You wouldn't have forced me to leave all my friends and everything I've known since I was a sparkling. You wouldn't be pretending to care about my well being and how I feel about anything you and sire decide to do." I snarled at her, really not wanting to be anywhere near her or sire.

"Now you know that isn't true Aurora. Your sire and I care about you very -" my carrier started, but I cut her off impatiently.

"Much? Then where's sire now? Probably somewhere else in Iacon trying to promote his business. He didn't even come down to see his own creation off since he won't be seeing me for a whole vorn now. Proves how much he cares about family, doesn't it?" I shot back at her, glaring daggers at her. She just stared at me, unsure of what to say. "My point's been proven. Farewell, _carrier._" I said, venom lacing my last word before I walked away and up to the academy gates.

Through the gates, I could see a wide variety of 'bots. From medic 'bots with their helms in data pads to lob playing 'bots chatting up some of the femmes a bolt short of being a simple circuit breaker. Those kind of femmes just made me want to purge. What femme in their right mind would go for a mech so egotistical, stuck-up, and to put it simply, downright players. Probably not one femme that hasn't interfaced with a least one of them here. If not, they would be angelic.

My designation is Aurora. I am 16 vorns old, just turned. Meaning I only just qualify to be in this second year. Why I could try and pass off as a freshmech in second vorn I had no idea. Once again thanks to my beloved sire. Probably because the sooner I finish the academy, the sooner he can start getting me to work in his business with minimum wage. Not that I was going to. I wanted to be anything but a weapons designer. I knew as soon as I turned 10 I wanted to be part of the Elite Guard with all the other femmes in the military. Among the best of the best.

Back where I used to live and where I spend most of my younglinghood, I lived on the outskirts of the village, but I never actually lived there that much because of the academy. I mean, you spend your whole vorn here apart from 7 cycles after approximately 4 joors and then the 2 and a half joor break we get inbetween the new vorns. A vacation and time to spend with family and friends outside of the prison walls called an academy. Plus we get a half day off every orn to relax and do any catch-up work that we need to do. Hopefully those rules also apply here too.

Taking in a vent of air to calm my nerves, I slid through the gated entrance and self-consciously made my way up to the doors to find the Headmentor's office. As I did, I could feel all optics on me. It felt like everyone's optics were digging underneath my armour. Now that I think about it, I did have all my armour coverings on didn't I? I sure hope so, otherwise this is not the way to make a good first impression. Quickening my pace, I made my way inside to the Headmentor's office. Along all the walls, I could see holographic pictures of teams in the academy. Things like lobball, cheerleaders, snipers, even the local gospel choir. When I reached that one, I snorted in disgust. No way was I joining that again. I was thick helmed enough to think it wasn't anything that bad in my last academy and tried it there. Let me tell you right here, right now, it is _not _fun. At ALL!

Once I reached the Headmentor's office, I gently knocked on the door, waiting for the go ahead to come inside. After a few seconds, the automatic door slid open revealing a large room filled with datapads. I'm guessing one for every student. I feel sorry for who ever has to clean up in here at the end of each cycle. At the centre of my vision, near the back of the room was the Headmentor sitting behind his desk, looking at me with intense and professional optics, taking in my every movement. Feeling like I was making a bad impression, I ceased all movement possible coming from me.

"Permission to enter sir?" I asked, still waiting by the door which were threatening to close in on me any click now.

"Permission granted youngling, you may enter." he replied in a kinder tone than I thought he would've for a Headmentor. Quickly, to avoid the doors shutting on me, I stepped into the large room. Once safely inside, I got down onto one pede and bowed in respect as I was taught to do so to my elders. "Rise youngling." he said. I rose. "Please take a seat up here where I will be able to see you in the light properly." he continued. Hesitantly, I strode over to his desk and into the light. My violet armour gleaming in the sun's rays. "You're a pretty young femme aren't you? My designation is Alpha Trion. May I know your designation my dear?" he asked me.

"My designation's Aurora, Alpha Trion." I replied as professionally as I could.

"A lovely designation. Now this is your first vorn, but you are joining the third vorns correct?" he inquired. I merely nodded. "Alright then Aurora, you will be placed with the third vorns in the dorms. Your dormmates will be your guides around the academy while you are finding your way around. You will have some different mentoring to them though." Alpha Trion explained to me. He paused to see if I was keeping up with him, I nodded in confirmation. Seeing that I was taking everything in, he took out a datapad and handed it to me. "This has your timetable for all of your mentoring sessions. As you can see some of the slots have been left blank which is where your dormmates and friends can inform you on what you are able to do and where you are able to go in those time periods." he continued. I looked down at the datapad briefly before lowering it for a click so Alpha Trion could finish speaking. If you look on your datapad after, it has your timetable as already mentioned, a map of the academy, a comming system to send comms to your friends and some students have downloaded a music program to let you listen to music for free. I really shouldn't permit it, but I am allowing it as long as they aren't used late at night or during mentoring sessions." he explained to me.

"I understand sir." I replied in understanding.

"Since your datapad is personalised, it has your dormroom highlighted in blue, while the rest are red. You may highlight more than one room at a time for your friends rooms in a case where you may want to visit them in your free periods. Now you should run along and meet your new dormmates and unpack. No lessons this evening or tomorrow, they start on Monday, gives everyone some time to arrive and settle in. Now go on. I hope I don't have to see you in here too often Aurora. Stay out of trouble." he told me. I smiled, nodding.

"Yes sir. I don't intend to get into any trouble. Thank you sir." and with that said and done. I graciously walked out of his office and down one of the many halls of my new official academy. Now unable to know where I was going, I opened up my datapad and looked at the map, trying to locate my blue highlighted dormroom. After about two minutes of looking, I finally found it on the East side of the academy grounds. Turns out the boys were on the other side of campus. Well, not completely, they were on the South-West side of the campus. Now knowing where to go, I started making my way to my dorm sector, staring at the map as if it was my guide to civilisation.

In the following ten clicks, I had somehow made it to the PE mentor departments, the mentors office entrance and the library. To say that this was starting to get embarrassing was an understatement. I passed the lobbers twice now; they were going to think I was lost. Of course, I was, but I didn't want anyone to actually _know _that. Finally, I had made it to my dormroom. No. F051. I could hear light chatter, laughter and pop music quietly playing in the background, but loud enough you could make out the tune. Of course, I knew that song anywhere; it was my latest top 10 favourite song, 'Summer's Gone' by the Slumber Party Girls. All of a sudden, I was nervous. What if they didn't like me? What if they were some popular cheerleader femmes that thought 'bots like me were nothing more than fresh protoform to pick on?

Hesitantly doing so, I knocked on the door. All speaking inside ceased, and about five nano-clicks, the door opened and a dark blue armoured femme was in front to meet me.

"Hello there. Can we help you?" she inquired.

* * *

**Words: 2,100 exactly. Yes I'm just that damn good.**

**This is an idea I had in my head for a while. I don't know where I'm going with this though.**

**Please R&amp;R because reviews are like energon goodies!**


	2. You're One Of Us Now

**Chapter 2 of Hey! I'm in High School! I'm a little upset that not many people have reviewed or even plain viewed this story. So if you like this story, could you please advise your friends to read this or recommend it to other Transformers authors. I would very much appreciate it. **

**I couldn't find any small town names for places on Cybertron so I made up my own place name: Laiton (Lie-ton)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Aurora and the plot. The idea of them having actual beds is, (as far as I know) my idea. It's too boring having a slab of metal to sleep on. There's still a metal mattress but with normal duvets.**

* * *

Aurora's PoV

_Previously..._

_Hesitantly doing so, I knocked on the door. All speaking inside ceased, and about five nano-clicks, the door opened and a dark blue armoured femme was in front to meet me._

_"Hello there. Can we help you?" she inquired._

"Uh yes. I'm a freshmech and I was assigned this room with you?" I asked more than stated. This was not the best way to make a first impression. Well, it could have gone worse. I could have glitched or something.

"Oh yeah! The freshmech. We were told you were coming." she replied, her frame radiating no stress, but still contained poise and formality. "Where are my manners? Come on in." she said, moving herself out the way so I could squeeze myself and my case through the doorframe.

Inside was nothing like I had feared: bright neon pink, girly or slobby. It was a nice dark red feature wall with the rest a calm pale cream colour. It was similar to my room back at my house in the small villages of Cybertron. There were four berths. The one in the far right corner by the bathroom was white sheets with many multi-coloured swirls and patterns. It was nice and simple, not too fancy but also not too plain.

The berth in the near right corner was a mixture of pink and purple stripes. The head resters having diagonal stripes and the actual duvet having vertical stripes. I suppose you could call them lines for how thin they were. It was a bit more flashy but the darkness of the purple toned it down a bit so it looked really nice. On said berth were two femmes who were still engrossed in their chatter.

On the left, near corner was a berth duvet starting at the head with a salmon-ish colour going to orange, yellow, green to bright blue. It reminded me of a rainbow back when I was on a ship in the sea of rust. The way the water glimmered in the Sun made so many different colours.

But the berth on the far left corner was empty. Only a white duvet to cover in the patterns of said 'bot's choice. I would have to guess and say that would be my berth. Next to each berth was a small work desk, all but one already covered in datapads and holophotos. There were empty cases in a pile against a wall, ready to be put away at a nano-click's notice. An open datapad was on the closest desk which is where I presumed the music had been emitting from.

The two femmes on one of the berths had now ceased their talking and was now just staring at me. By now, the blue femme had come to stand in the middle, but to the side so we could all see each other. She was leaning on one pede and her servos were crossed in a defensive way. A slightly hardened look had come over her facial plating. The other two femmes were a bright green and a dusty-rose colour, sort of like a mix of dark red and orange.

"What's your designation?" the green one asked me, her big blue eyes growing even larger than I thought possible. She must be he youngest femme in this vorn.

"Aurora." I replied simply, not wanting to say too much at once. The burnt orange femme stood up from the berth.

"Well Aurora, my designation's Arcee. This," she started, pointing to the one that opened the door. "is Chromia. And the youngest here is Moonracer." she continued.

"But you can call me Moonie, 'Racer, Moon, or simply Moonracer. Whatever you feel comfortable with." Moonracer spoke quickly. I could tell that she was defiantly the youngest. Her personality and tone of voice showed it alone.

"I will, thank you." I replied to her, smiling. Arcee cleared her throat so my attention would turn back to her.

"As you can tell, your berth will be over there opposite Moon. Feel free to unpack now or later and then put your case with ours until they're put away or just put it under your berth sooner rather than later. Completely up to you." Arcee informed me.

"Thank you Arcee. I'm just sorry that you three had to be stuck with the newbie from Laiton." I apologised as I set my case on the berth.

"Hey, you're one of us now. No need to be sorry. Strength comes from numbers and knowledge, not petty things like where you came from." Chromia butted in as I opened my case.

"Yeah, we felt just like you did when we moved to the academy from our home on the other side of Iacon." Moonracer added.

"Really? But didn't other bots come with you to the academy from around your neightbourhood?" I asked them.

"Of course, but as usual, they were all mechs and had thick helms." Chromia groaned in frustration. I wonder what crawled up her aft and died. "I guess you could say we didn't exactly get along with the neighbour younglings. We preferred to stick in a trio." she explained.

"Oh. That's... nice?" I inquired.

"Partially." Arcee stated. I nodded in understanding. "Now tell us, what was it like in Laiton?" she asked, sitting on her bed while Chromia sat on Moonracers, before quickly swapping with said femme.

"Well, there's not much to tell really. There was um... well a lot more open space. There was some beautiful replicas of the crystal gardens in Praxus. Accept it was a bit smaller than the real place. Oh... the way the Sun hit the crystals just right. It was told to be life-changing. Of course, I could never go there because of my parents. That was only what my friends had told me." I started. "There was only one academy so everyone knew everyone and 'bots would greet each other in the street, help one another, no questions asked. It was like those small villages from the early Golden age who treated each other with so much respect and trust. That's all I can say really." I explained.

"It sounds really nice. Do you think we could someday go there?" Moonracer asked.

"I don't see why not." I replied as I got out my own duvet sheets to put on the berth.

"You need a hand with that, Aurora?" Chromia asked, very to-the-point. I nodded.

"Thank you." I thanked her as she grabbed one end of the sheet.

"So you guys are triplets? Or do you just call each other sisters?" I asked openly.

"We're energon related sisters. Triplets if you will." Arcee explained. "Yeah, carrier was glad to have all girls."

"Is your carrier somewhere in Iacon?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah." Moonracer replied. "On the East-side actually."

"Well, at least she's close by." I added on positively, smiling at her, earning me a smile back. "Alpha Trion told me that you would show me around the school and help me find my way to my lessons at the beginning of term? I understand if you don't want to, but I would very much appreciate it if you would." I requested.

"Sure. No need to be requesting things or doubting yourself. We're all sisters here, even if not by energon." Arcee told me, waving me off as me and Chromia finished the duvets. Chromia came over to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder struts.

"Yeah, you're one of us now femme! Sisters help sisters in need." Chromia added on.

"We'll show you the ropes and even more. All the best hotspots in town, the courtyard, even show you where all of the new datapads for the library are put!" Moonracer said, getting up off her berth. "We'll also show you the major no-go and stay-away's when it comes to the lobball players."

"Thank you femmes, but all I really need right now, is to know how to access things on my datapad with the comm system and stuff." I told them, grabbing my datapad out of my case, sitting down on my berth.

"Let's take a looksie then shall we?" Arcce asked, sitting down next to me, Chromia on the other side, and Moonracer behind all of us.

"I know how to get the map up, but everything else is too complicated for me to comprehend." I explained to them, feeling like a complete glitch-head for not being able to figure this out on my own. I mean, come on it was just a datapad. I had these back home, yet they weren't stuffed full of different compartments.

"We're just the right femmes you need to see to get this thing up and running. Moonie here is a natural with anything science-y or mechanical." Chromia pointed out.

"True, but this looks like merely an overfilled faculty drive that needs a few things to be deleted. For example, you're not going to need the history on the school. Every single 'bot has deleted that. It takes up 25.37% of the hard drive." Moonracer said, leaning over to make some modifications to my datapad. "Okay, a little this, a little that. Do some rearranging, change the layout, mix up the desktops and... voila! Good as new!" she mumbled before passing it back to me. She leaned over me so she could help instruct me. "Now what you've got here is your homepage. On here you can go straight to your map and a list of all other apps. I put the map up front for easy access. On the list, in alphabetical order, obviously, is all remaining apps including your music player, comm system and settings to personalise your datapad, along with a camera and profile info in case you lose your 'pad. All you need to do is go on each icon and it will immediately come up. Just like a normal computer grid." she explained, leaving us all speechless. I was pretty sure I caught some of that, but the rest of the time she wasn't speaking Cybertronian.

"Cybertronian femme, Cybertronian." Chromia told her. Moonracer sighed before simplifying her explanation.

"The map is there as soon as you open the datapad. Next to it is a drop down list of your comm system, music player and other things like settings. Also there is a profile for you to fill out so 'bots can return it to you in case you lose it. Understand?" Moonracer said slowly, as if trying to teach a sparkling how to walk.

"Shut up Moonie. 'Bots don't like it when you're pointing out that you're smarter than everyone else." Chromia scolded her.

"It's a little life on the prairie around here isn't it?" I asked Arcee, already expecting the answer as Chromia and Moonracer started brawling.

"You have no idea. You take Chromia, I take Moon?" Arcee suggested.

"Ha! I don't have a death wish. You take Chromia, _I'll _take Moonracer." I corrected her. "Good luck." We both went into the catfight to remove the piston perils.

"Show me what you're made of you slagger!" Chromia yelled.

"Bring it on glitch-faced Pit spawn." Moonracer shouted back as we got pulled into the fight. Then Moonracer brought out her wrench. "You brought this upon yourselves!"

* * *

**So you can see the resemblance between Moonracer, Chromia, Ratchet and Ironhide already, Arcee and Jazz playing the peacemakers with Aurora and Orion just tagging along for the ride. Poor things. Wrenches hurt.**

**Please do review, considering I've only had two reviews so far really makes me feel like this is a waste of my time.**

**Please prove me wrong!**


	3. Author's Note Story of the Truth

Yes sorry, this isn't a chapter, just a one-shot, **not at all related to the story**, but I just needed some people who knew how I felt to listen to me. And the only way I knew how to do that was with this. This is actually using some characters from my Bayverse story so don't worry if you don't get it.

* * *

I was in school with my writing books out at lunchtime on the school field. And since I am always on my own, a girl (**Friend 1**) who I am very friendly with **who will not be named for privacy reasons **invited me to go with her and her friend (**Friend 2**) to where they hang out at lunch time. So i tagged along with them. I was a few minutes after them since I hadn't finished eating in the restaurant when they were leaving. So when I got there, one of their friends (**Girl 1**) who they were with whispered, not very quietly '_she's coming over. Why is she coming over?'_ **Girl 1 **didn't and still doesn't know that I heard her, so I thought, _'Just let it go. Doesn't bother me that much anyway.'_ Therefore, I sat down on the grass with them, near her, one girl separating us. Most of the group were talking about something or other I couldn't understand so I just sat there quietly. **Friend 1** asked me if she could doodle in one of my books (I had two) so i let her on a blanck page, as it was only where I wrote my profiles for my OC's (Amelia, Skylar, Cassidy etc)

Then **Girl 2** and **Girl 3** asked if they could read my other book. It was a prototype of one of the sequels for _From Hell to Heaven_ called _Trans-dimensional jumpers _which I had worked very hard on the past few months. Since I'm already very protective of letting anyone I know in real life see my stories in case they think it's stupid or laugh at me, I was very hesitant. But after a few seconds of thought, I decided to allow her, saying these exact words

**"Just promise not to laugh... or read it out loud."**

They said they wouldn't. So they were starting to read it. They were having trouble reading it because of my messy handwriting since I wrote some of it on my knees instead of a table or solid surface. To help them and to get them to stop shouting out the words to the rest of the group. But almost as soon as I sat down, they were laughing at the names, the things I had written, just everything about it. They had broken the only two rules I had given to them in order to read my story. **Girl 1 **had also wanted to read it after, but I ignored her since she obviously didn't want me there anyway. After **Girl 3** had taken out the already torn page which they had just read, I asked to have it back so I could leave. I was already hurt enough by what they had done, already wanting to cry. I'm a very sensitive person. So I managed to get back both my books, one not so easy as the other and before leaving, let **Friend 1** know that I was leaving.

Not wanting to be around, I left to join another group of girls I sometimes spent my time with who were celebrating **Friend 3's** birthday.

This is how I have changed the story so you can enjoy it. Remember **Not at all related to the plotline of FHTH!**

* * *

Cassidy's PoV

It was my lunch hour now, and it was ending in twenty minutes. I had already eaten and I wanted to go back to the med bay with Ratchet. I had been in there since 8:30 and not come out. So Ratchet had made me come out and wasn't going to let me back in until my lunch hour was up. Therefore, to make the time fly I got out a personal datapad that Wheeljack had given to me for well... personal use. Mainly I wrote my music on there. I was very self conscious when it came to my music. Only Skylar, Ratchet and Optimus had heard my own work. I was always worried that someone was going to say it was rubbish and or mocked me for it. You can see why I wasn't very confident in my work. If it was anyone else's work then I wouldn't be bothered if someone said it wasn't a very good song. But since I had wrote it, and it had a very deep, personal connection with me, if someone was to say it was bad, after I had worked so hard on it, it would make me shatter. As I set to work on the next verse of my song, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came up to me.

"Hey Casey K. What 'cha doin'?" Sides asked me bubbly as normal.

"It's Cass_idy_." I smiled. "And I'm just doing some composing. Why?" I asked them.

"We saw you on your own." Sunstreaker grunted.

"So, we were wondering if you wanted to come join us and the rest of the guys." Sides replied. It was weird when they finished each other's sentences. Now I know how people feel when me and Sky' finish each other's sentences all the time. The plus side to going with them, I could be more sociable and be able to get more friends. Don't get me wrong, I had a few but it never hurts to have more no? The down side, I wouldn't be able to make anymore progress with my composing. Guess I'll have to go against my gut.

"Sure. I'd like that. Thanks." I smiled. I stood up and went to join the twins, Sam and his new girlfriend Carly. I don't think she likes me very much.

"Her? Why is she coming over?" I heard her whisper to Sam, not so quietly, glancing at me, to him then back again. What was her problem? I never did anything to wrong her. So why is she acting as if I'm some disgusting being? Even if she doesn't like having anything to do with the Autobots, doesn't mean she has to be a bitch about it. Same goes for anyone else. I tried to ignore her, sitting down next to Sam, Sunny next to me and Sides opposite me.

"Hey Cass'." Sam greeted me.

"Hello Sam, How are you Carly?" I asked her formally, setting my datapad on the table, to the side a bit.

"I'm fine." She said half-heartedly, her interest on my datapad. "What's that?" she observed.

"My datapad. Wheeljack gave it to me." I told her as briefly as I could without being rude.

"She writes her music in there." Sides pointed out. Thank you Sideswipe. _Sarcasm._

"Really? Can I look?" she asked, already having her hand out ready for me to hand it to her. I never was one for sharing things like my creative work to anyone other than family or people I trusted with my life. Should I give it to her? I suppose no harm could come from showing her. I am trying to be more social anyway. Therefore saying no would be going in the opposite direction of where I want to go.

"Okay. Just promise not to laugh or read it out loud alright?" I asked her, hesitantly and cautiously handing her my datapad. It was a risky move, but it was better sooner or later. Carly took it off of me and started reading the lyrics while listening to it. I never told her she could listen to it! Everyone can hear it!

"Please turn it off." I begged her, not wanting people to hear it. It was far from complete, still only a rough copy. I didn't want people to think I was horrible at composing. But she ignored me. Feeling the need to get her to stop, I got up out of my seat and went around to her, leaning over her shoulder. "Please turn it off." I begged her again.

"Okay." she sighed in defeat, turning the audio off and carrying on reading it. That was a close one. Someone else could have heard it.

Suddenly, as she was reading, Carly started laughing at it. It punctured a hole in my heart. It was my worst fear coming true. There was nothing funny in my song so why would she be laughing other than making fun of it? There was no other alternative.

I used to feel safe doing my work out in the mess hall or outside the base. But they were flase feelings. It can never be safe out here. From now on, I will only compose in the med bay or my room. No where else where prying eyes could see it. I feel angry, tearful, fearful... but most of all upset. As gently as I could, I took my datapad off of her and made a hasty retreat.

* * *

**This has made me feel a lot better.**

**Cassidy - Me**

**Sides - Friend 1**

**Sunny - Friend 2**

**Carly - Girl 1/2/3**

**I really needed to get this out. For all of those who were involved in this incident and may be reading this, you know who you are.**

* * *

_**My name is DixieChicrules123. I am just a normal girl with a obsession for Transformers that everyone thinks is weird. That is probably that same case for a lot of you out there. Well I am here to tell you, screw them. You are an individual and no one can bring you down. Carry on loving what you love and doing what you do because that is just who you are.**_

_**Sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me if I don't let it.**_


End file.
